New beginnings
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Alison is the lookalike of Elena, who is in a slumber. She is drawn to Stephen, as is he. But the secret lies in her past... Please give it go! Just trying something out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovers of the vampire diaries, just trying something out. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **70 years later...**

 **Elena is still sleeping in her coffin. Bonnie is alive and Matt, well he died and Damon is living his sad life while Stephen is traveling. Caroline is a teacher. Their lives couldn't be more miserable that is until they meet Alison Casilona Delavine. A young girl in her teens, same face, same blood. Are they really gonna fall for this and go through the whole roller coaster ride again? That we'll see.**

Dear diary, I think all the stress of the show ending is getting to Abby. I mean pick on someone your own size and age. But I would never dare say it because Mom would flip, she doesn't want me to ruin my chances. Me and mad die are her favourites and Mom intends to keep it that way. I'm 15, and still single after Nile Hutcherson dumped me. Yeah, he's the Josh Hutcherson's younger brother. But fans made a big deal out of it so I'm all good. They're so thoughtful and nice, it's an honour to have such devoted fans. But that's not the point, Dance moms is officially ending in two weeks. After 10 years of being on TV I'm finally gonna have a normal life, I'm so excited, yet kind of scared, going to high school being a normal teenager, and moving to a new town. Bye bye LA hello mystic falls. See you soon!

Signed Ally

* * *

Dear diary, today has been like any other day, Damon has locked himself away from the outside world, Caroline is trying to hard to cheer everyone up and get us together while Bonnie living in the countryside alone and happy with her family. I on the other hand, well I'm travelling round the world. Right now I'm waiting in Mystic falls till I get a plane ticket and I'm out of here. Nothing feels right with Elena sleeping peacefully in her coffin and us wasting away in our memories of her. But it's only a few more years and soon she'll be back, as cheerful and happy as ever... We'reall patiently waiting for that day.

Signed Stephen

* * *

 **Narrator...**

"Hey honey, you want to help us unload the lorry." Says Jennifer, Ally's mum.

"Yeah, I would love too, but I'm going for a jog." Replies Ally, Putting earphones on.

"Okay, but be careful. And try not to get lost!" She says carrying a box inside, she turns her gaze to a helper and shouts "Be careful with that box!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Byee!" Says Ally, beginning to jog through the streets. She's peacefully jogging without a care in the world when she hears a scream. She pulls out her earphones and realises she in the woods. "Huh...my have been my imagination. How did I get here?"

She hears a scream coming from the opposite direction she's facing and turns around. But there's no one there. She hears footsteps building up becoming louder as they get nearer. Starting to feel a bit agitated she starts running away, she frequently turns round to see if anyone is tailing her, but doesn't see anyone, must have out run them. She bends over panting heavily and once she's regained her breath she looks over her shoulder. A black figure rustles and hides behind the tree, but they're too late she spotted them. Frightened she pushes herself forward and runs for her life looking back to see if they're following. But that's a mistake because she crashes into what seems like a rock, but is a boy, knocking her of balance. She looks up to see a guy wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

* * *

 **Ally's PoV...**

"Aah! Oh... " I say sighing in relief, It's just a boy, well he's obviously older than me but not dangerous right. I thinks to herself.

"Are you all right?" He asks me.

"Yeah, just..." I holds up a finger to tell him to give me a second to catch my breath. "I was running and heard a scream, and there was this guy, who was chasing me and..and I thought he was gonna kill me... But it looks like... Well ...he's gone now!"

"Okay.."

"I just moved here, do you know how to get back to town."

"Yeah through the cemetery, it leads to a residency-"

"Great! Which way is the cemetery?"

"That way!" He says pointing west, to a gate.

"Thanks for your help!" I say trying to get up, but my ankle let's me down.

"You're hurt."

"Yeah, but it's nothing."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, see!" I say standing up and jumping around on the spot. "Just a scratch!" Inside I'm totally cursing myself for wearing 3/4 leggings. I runn off in the direction of the cemetery and as I reach the gate I look back to see him, but he's gone. How did he...never mind, I continue my path and eventually make it back home.

* * *

Dear diary, All my other days are pretty normal in this town. It's been a year and it's my birthday I throw a big birthday party for my sweet sixteen and invite my new and old friends. From LA and Mystic falls. You won't believe what my parents give me for my birthday...A BRAND NEW CAR! Isn't that amazing. I love it! So that's my happy life for you...

Signed Allly

* * *

Dear diary, I'm still in Mystic falls, why? Because a year ago I met a girl in the woods who looked exactly like Elena and Katherine. You may be thinking, I stupid to fall for this again, but I can't help it it's like I'm drawn to her like a magnet. I wish I could just leave her alone, but I can't. I've been following her for a year, like a stalker and I know her exact daily routine, today is her birthday and in a few days it will be Elena's as well...

Signed Stephen

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a knock on my balcony door. I look up from my homework on the floor, nobodies there. It's my birthday but sadly school still goes on so I've still gotta hand in assignments tomorrow. I gnome it but it happens again. I get up and slide the door across to open it. I see a small box lying on the ground with a card. I pick it up and walk to dresser. 'Happy birthday Alison.' Is all it says. I open the tiny box to see a diamond ring in it. And it's real so, I'm really over the moon. I slip the ring on my middle finger on my left hand. It fits like a glove, I switch the lights off and get in bed. I grab my diary and a torch and begin writing...

* * *

Dear diary, I got this beautiful diamond ring. But I don't know who from, I'm kind of curious to know who is the one who would spend so much on me and not even show themselves... Anyways I'll treasure it forever...

Signed Alison.

* * *

I switch the torch of and rest the them on my bedside table. I snuggle up under the covers and wait as the darkness takes a hold of me...

* * *

I jump of the tree and race back home. A feeling takes hold of my heart. I shouldn't have done that. I lock the front door and walk to the couch where Damon is sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Going somewhere?"

"No!" I reply puzzled at his sudden comment. He circles his glass I his fingers, and let's out a small chuckle.

"You're making the same mistake brother, you'd think you would have learned after her."

"No, I'm not getting involved and you made the mistake with Elena, she chose you and it led to that." I retort back.

"Oh really. I seem to recall it was you who introduced her to this little world of ours."

"But her current state is not on me."

"It's not on me either! That son of a bitch, Kai cast the spell." Reminds Damon.

"What ever I'm not in mood to talk anymore." I say turning towards the stairs, Damon blocks my path, taking a sip of his whiskey and smashing the glass.

"That's how she's gonna end up, if you continue." He says hinting to the broken pieces of glass, before leaving.

I let out a sigh and go to my bedroom...

* * *

Dear diary, Damon gave me a great lecture on how anyone who messes with vampires either ends up dead or becomes one or they become insane and broken inside. As much as I hate it, I have to stay away, I can't give such a miserable life onto her... Nor can I force my pain her to carry my pain and burdens. So starting today I'm distancing myself from her.

Signed Stephen.

* * *

One year later...

I wake up due to the early chirping of birds and the sunlight fills my room. I get dressed and head on out to school. I visit Dads grave before I go to school, he died a few months ago, he was investigating an animal attack and some kind of animal got him and they found his body ripped to shreds in the woods, his limbs were scattered and they never found his heart, it had been ripped out his chest. Lately there have been a lot of cases like this, I wish it would end. I place a rose on his grave and rush to school. Emily, Chloe and Jane greet me at the entrance and we go in together. Emily runs off with her boyfriend. Chloe has a different class so she leaves halfway and Me and Jane luckily have lockers next to each other and class together so we go together. I'm meant to keep this a secret but Chloe's a witch and Jane's a werewolf. Cool, right? Me and Emily are just boring old humans though.

I sit next to Jane and a new guy sits down next to me on the right. He's so cute or that's what Jane keeps texting me through out the class, I decide not to even take a glimpse. Cause I'm kind of shy, around guys, and wouldn't you feel awkward if everyone keeps staring at you. So technically I doing him a favour so he doesn't feel awkward...

* * *

Few months later...

I leap over the logs and run as fast as I can. I follow a twisted path trying not to crash into any trees, but a few twigs get caught in my clothes making holes big enough to fit my hand in them.

Suddenly I crash into a wall. I look up and realise I was wrong it was person, no it was a vampire...

* * *

Two days ago...

It's late, so I say goodbye to Chloe and Jane and get into the car. I'm driving through the forest and I accidently hit someone. Wait, I know this trick, what if it's another vampire. I call Stephen and tell him to tell my parents I'm gonna be late coming home. He doesn't question me, which I'm grateful for because then it would be a hassle. I get out the car and slowly walk to the body.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you okay?" I say keeping a distance.

"That's how your treating someone you just ran over. I would expect you to fawn over me." Says the person, slightly over confident. He's confirmed my doubt.

"How about I call an ambulance?" I say, dialing 911.

"No it's fine, I can walk." Says the guy getting up. "So since you hit me how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

General PoV

"I've got an idea, how about you give me a sip of your blood." He says his veins around his eyes popping out of his head. Alison backs away and quickly opens the door of her car trying to get in. But he catches her and sinks his fangs into her. She screams and loses conciousness...

She wakes up in a shed, her hands chained to the ground. The room is filled with a metalllic scent mixed with the smell of death as if somethi g is rotting away in the shed. Her neck is covered in dried blood and her clothes are slightly torn. A familliar face enters the room.


End file.
